


Spidey's Oneshots

by KarmaSpidr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, One Shot, Protective Ben Parker, Protective Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpidr/pseuds/KarmaSpidr
Summary: You all know what this for
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Toph Beifong, Peter Parker/Toga Himiko
Kudos: 10





	1. Bad Blood

**This is a little teaser to bad blood for you all.**

Himiko Toga stood on top of a building. She looked down on the Japanese city, but she didn't give it much attention.

She clutched her head in pain. It wasn't physical pain. It was mental instability.

She could feel her mind at conflict. She could feel her psychotic side that she was trying to suppress for a long time begin to, break free. She could hear voices telling her different things. She didn't know what to do.

Tears started to stream from her shut eyes. She couldn't take it."

"Shut up..." she whispered, "Please just SHUT UP!"

"I didn't even get a chance to make a quip."

Immediately recognising the voice, Toga turns to see the person that's helped her through so much and sacrificed so much to do so.

On the building was a man about her age. He wore a red and blue suit with a small, tech looking spider insignia. He was holding a take out bag in one hand and his mask in the other. His face was a mix of kindness, optimism, and worry.

"Peter." She whispered before running into his arms.

Caught off guard by this, the vigilante jokes "Careful Himiko, this chicken take out was expensive."

"By your budget." Toga mutters with a smile.

Peter smiles and says "By that logic, this take out is priceless by your budget."

Toga lets out a laugh. This was why she loved him, he always knew how to make her feel better. Even if it was with bad jokes.

"All joking aside," the two break their hug. "What's wrong?"

Normally she would just tell him it was nothing or try and change the subject, this time she lets it all out.

"I don't know what to do!" Toga cries, rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't do it. I can't control 'it'." she cries, referring to her addiction to blood.

"I almost killed a man, Peter. I almost sucked him dry. The only reason I stopped was that I saw a newscast of you on a window TV. He's probably in the hospital by now and even if he does survive, he'll forever be haunted by the nightmare. He won't be able to look at a normal school girl without remembering me. A villain sucking his blood through a cut with a straw."

"My parents were right. I'm a freak. I spawn of the devil."

Peter places his hand her shoulder in reassurance. She up at him, her eyes puffy from the tears."

"It's ok, Himiko. You managed to stop yourself from killing that man, that's what is important. And your parents are wrong. You're not a freak, and even if they are right, I'm good friends with the devil."

"I'm not talking about, Matt," she says coldly.

"I know your not," Peter says calmly. He wipes a tear from Himiko's cheek and says, "Come on. Let us have dinner."

Himiko nods and the two walk to the edge of the building. Peter places the bag to the side and opens it. He pulls out four boxes from the bag, 2 filled with fries and 2 filled with chicken wings.

He gives one of both to Himiko and takes the two other boxes for himself.

He pulls a french fry and bites a bit off. He then puts the rest into his mouth and chews on it.

"You know, these might be the best fries in the entire city."

"Yeh..." Himiko says, biting a bit of her fry was trying off.

Peter sighs. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Himiko. He knew he should take to a professional psychologist, but then she could be locked away in prison with some of Japan's worst of the worst. She wasn't even 18 yet. Neither of them were.

Peter shouldn't be worried about this kind of stuff. He should be worried about school and finding a job. Not being a wanted vigilante and keeping his girlfriend sane. But this was his life. This was his responsibility.

"I don't know if I can do it, Peter"

Peter stops pulling the chicken wing out of his mouth. He then rips a piece of almost immediately swallows it.

"What do you mean?" The worry was evident in his voice.

Unable to make eye contact, Himiko begins to expand on her statement. "What if I can't change. What if I can't get a hold on my obsession. What if I lose the little sanity you helped me gain. What if I'm not worth it. Maybe you should leave me. I'll turn myself in. I'll never bother you again."

"Himiko, you can't," Peter says, slightly shaking his head.

"What other choice do I have!?" She screams.

"I've been was nothing but a torn your side. All I did was make life harder then it already is for you. You sacrificed too much for me. I don't want you to see all the blood and sweat you let out for me to go to waste. At least when I surrender, you won't see me in blood puddle surrounded by dead bodies of innocent people."

Himiko begins to get up so she can leave, but Peter fires a web at her and pulls her down towards him. Before she can react, Himiko finds her mouth occupied by Peter's.

Himiko feels all her doubts and worries fade to the back of her mind. This man did so much for her. They both needed and wanted each other.

The two break up the kiss and Peter says, "You need me Toga. And I need you."

More tears start to well up in Toga's eyes as she brings Peter into another hug. Peter gratefully hugs back.

These two weren't as different as one would think. They were outcast. Considered as freaks by society. And they would need to stay together if they were to survive


	2. Second AirBender

**I'm** **probably not gonna write the actual thing** **for a year or two**

_Almost 100 years ago the war began. Almost 100 years ago the Avatar disappeared. And almost 100 years ago, my ancestors were wiped out by the fire nation._

_My name is Peter Parker and I lived in the city of Gaoling. My grandparents came here shortly after the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples in hopes of killing the new Avatar (which is dumb because according to legend the Avatar is reincarnated on day of death)._

_I'm pretty sure my grandparents were the only survivors. They settled in Gaoling, a city that so far has been pretty much untouched by the war_ _and_ _in the middle of a mountain range._

_My father and mother were scouts for the Earth Kingdom. They didn't have any bending abilities, but they were both extremely smart and quick. They were able to practically sneak in and out of any Fire Nation base undetected._

_Every time they went on a mission, they left me with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. My Uncle adopted the teachings of the monks. He had more wisdom teeth then the entire Earth Kingdom combined. Whenever I was in a pickle I knew I could go to him._

_I would be able to go a lot more often them I used to now that I live with them. When I was 6, my parents didn't come back, we assumed the worse._

_Unlike my father and my uncle (they're brothers), I had air bending. Knowing that I would be killed if the Fire Nation learned, me and Ben secretly worked together to create my own form of Air Bending. We called it 'The Way of the Spiders'_

_Using Air Bending, I'm able to run faster then the eye could follow, run up walls, and rotate my body while in the air at speeds a normal person couldn't._

_But those were traditional Air Bender moves. Me and Ben figured that if I created a dense pocket of air around my arm or leg whenever I kicked or threw a punch, the extra power from the air would allow me to increase my strength tenfold. Whether it was to attack or lift._

_Another trick we created was my 'Spidey Sense'. It allows me to sense movement in the air so I know what is coming and from where. It can get a little blurry during strong winds and a little faint if the winds aren't strong enough. At first, I had to focus to use it, but know it's more of an instinct. A sixth sense of sorts._

_Deciding to take it to the next level, we designed and made wrist-mounted grapple guns. They granted me extra mobility and made amazing weapons for both offence and defence. We managed to add a hidden net launcher in the Mk 4._

_I was 12 when we were reaching the final steps of making Spider-man a reality. We were making my costume. We figured that would be the best. The Fire Nation would feel more threatened if the identity of Spider-man was a mystery._

_Everything was going well until the Fire Nation decided to show up._

_They attacked the city because they heard a rumour that an Airbender in the city. Not wanting the Fire Nation to destroy the city or to kill me, Uncle Ben offered himself up._

_I didn't know what to do. I watched as the soldiers pinned down my Uncle. I called out to him and he looked at me and said his last words "Remember Peter, with great power, also comes great responsibility."_

We cut to a forest outside of Gaoling at night. The forest is still, with small freakish animal hybrids being the only ones around. And one of those hybrids was out for revenge.

A grappling hook tied itself to one of the higher tree branches, allowing the user to swing themselves to the air. When they were far enough, the grappling hook detached itself from the branch and rewinded itself towards the user. Then the user fired a grappling hook from their other fist.

Spider-man swung through the forest at blinding speed. He knew exactly where he was going. Using his unique connection to the air around him, he could feel the heat of a flame and the smell of burnt blood. The same smell that his Uncle reeked of when of one the Fire Nation soldiers slowly began to burn Ben in public. 

The memory fueled his rage. Not just at the soldiers but also at himself. How could he have just stood there when his father figure was being burnt alive.

'Me and Ben created Spider-man to protect people. To fill the void the Avatar left behind almost 100 years ago. Today, Spider-man will begin his journey to end the war by avenging a good man.'

Spidey landed in a tree branch, hidden in the shadows. The glow of a campfire reflected of his goggles.

He watched as the soldiers walked about the campsite, doing their business. Whether it was cooking, training or planning the next course of action.

Seeing that there was a soldier bellow him, Spidey fired a grapple at him and pulled him into the tree. The soldier only managed to let out a short shout before he was silenced.

The other soldiers still heard him and looked towards where he was. They didn't see anything. One of the men created a flame in his hand and started to walk towards the tree.

Suddenly, the unconscious body of the soldiers falls from the branches. This startles the other soldiers. They raise their hands that hold the flame higher into the air to see higher into the tree branches.

"You won't find anything up there," Spider-man says coldly behind the soldiers.

They quickly turn around to face their threat. Spider-man grabs two of the nearest soldiers by the heads and smashes them together. Sensing a change in temperature, Spider-man uses slight airbending to launch himself into the air and avoid the flame.

While in the air, Spider-man fires a grapple at one of the soldiers. It tyes itself around his arm, and Spider-man tugs, pulling the soldier into the others.

Landing on the ground, Spider-man quickly sweeps the legs of a soldier running towards him. Quickly grabbing the spear he was holding, Spider-man throws the weapon at one with a bow, splitting the bow and piercing his shoulder.

One soldier tries to cut the secret Airbender with a sword, but Spidey just ducks down and uppercuts the soldier, denting the armour.

The last soldier standing was the commander. He tries to blast Spider-man with a ball of flame, but the arachnid just sidesteps out of the way.

Rain starts hailing from the heavens, smothering the flames.

Spider-man picked up the commander by the collar and says, "You and your men will pack up and leave this place immediately. You will sail back to the Fire Nation and tell the Fire Lord he has a new enemy. And that enemy is Spider-man!"

The commander nods his head violently to show his cooperation. Spider-man drops the terrified commander and swung into the forest.

A few meters away, but still out of sight of the soldiers in the darkness, Spider-man lands and asks "How much did you see?"

A 10-year-old girl with black hair and in a rather expensive looking dress steps out of the shadows and says "Nothing. I haven't seen anything my entire life."

"You're blind?"

"Been so my whole life."

"How did you follow me?"

The girl answers, "With my Earth bending, I can sense vibrations in the earth. That way, I can technically see better than everybody else."

Being a geek, Peter took off his mask and goggles and said "That's pretty cool. I'm Peter, Spider-man."

The girl smiled "Toph Beifong."

Peter smiled. This was probably both the worst and best day of his life.

"So who made those grappling hooks?" Toph asked.

Peter looked down slightly "Me and my Uncle. We mainly used scraps of metal and junk we found in dumpsters."

"Cool. Come on Scrappy. Before somebody comes looking for us. My parents will increase the security at my place if they found out I snuck out again


End file.
